An Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) event is a high energy pulse that can break through a semiconductor device or generate sufficient heat to melt the semiconductor device. In the case of damage caused by imperceptible degradation or malfunction of parts of components of the semiconductor device, there will be substantial economic losses. Therefore, an ESD event will cause fatal damage to electronic products; it not only degrades the reliability of the electronic products, but also increases maintenance costs Annual damages due to electrostatic discharge are estimated to cause a loss of billions of dollars to the electronics manufacturing industry.